


ticket to ride.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [10]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Transportation, Water as Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “if you’re comfortable (because I want to make sure it’s okay with you) with smut may you please write on where the reader is masturbating and George catches them? Thank you love”





	ticket to ride.

1965,

It was a little over two weeks into August and you were on the train heading for Toronto at a great speed. You had left from New York City only a few hours ago.

The train hurried along the track. Shaking and jostling as it went along. The movements made you uneasy and you breathed heavily to calm yourself down. It was a quick trip and you would, luckily, soon be getting to your location.

You were heading to Canada for a concert the next day. But not as a fan but rather because you worked with the band. Said band being The Beatles. They were high into a frenzy, astutely named Beatlemania, and the crowd the night before had been extremely loud and overwhelming. You doubted the one tomorrow would be any different.

You were the assistant to the group’s manager; Brian Epstein. He was a professional man and a wonder to work with. You had been with him since the start of the year and already you had learned so much about the business.

Speaking of; he now stood beside you in the aisle of the compact train cart. You looked up from your book, that you only had been staring in as you had otherwise been lost in thought, and nodded in greeting at him.

“Mr [last name],” he always addressed you so formally, “I need you to go the dinner cart and keep an eye on the boys for me while I go talk business with Mr Aspinall” he glanced down at you as he waited for an answer.

You immediately shut your book and quickly stood up, careful in not bumping into either Brian or the man sitting next to you.

“Yes, sir.”

He nodded with a slight smile and moved down the aisle.

You hurried to the cart you had been assigned to go to. Admittedly, you were nervous. You didn’t spend much time around the band as your work usually consisted of working away in the office as they recorded. And during tours, you either travelled separately and somehow managed to avoid it each other.

And the nerves didn’t just come from them being famous strangers and, in a way, your bosses. It was that you might… possibly… have a big fat crush one of them. The quiet one, specifically. George Harrison.

God, even thought of him made your heart violently beat in your chest. Your blood would start to furiously pump in your veins. And late at night in bed, your mind would start to wander and your hand would travel into the confines of your trousers and in the end; leave you in a blissful state as you would gently fall asleep.

You reached the door to the cart and took a deep breath. The talking inside was loud. Laughter and yelling very much audible from where you stood.

You quickly did a once over in your reflection in the glass window of the train door. Checking your hair and teeth. Dusting off imaginary dust from your suit.

Hoping that everything looked right; you entered the cabin.

Immediately; you met chaos. The boys had the cart for themselves you quickly realised as you looked around the small room. John was standing over Paul as he yelled. Paul, who sat still in a chair, was smirking over whatever John was making a fuss about.

Meanwhile, further away from the duo, sat Ringo and George. They were calmly playing a game of cards with the occasional glance thrown at John.

You sighed and stepped over to the songwriter pair.

You crossed your arms, in hopes that maybe it would seem authoritative of sorts, and gave a single cough to get their attention.

“Oh, look, it’s Epstein Junior,” John had stopped yelling to look at you. His eyes were narrowed slightly, most likely due to the fact that his glasses lied on the table next to Paul rather than on his face.

“Don’t-“ you interrupted yourself with a sigh, realising telling John off about the nickname wouldn’t exactly help.

Instead, you decided to figure out the current situation, “what’s going here?”

“What’s it to you?” John questioned and crossed his arms in a move meant to copy you. Of course, when you first were hired Brian had warned you about John. Specifically about his rebellious streaks against authoritarian figures. Which, you supposed, in a way you were; as someone answering directly to their manager.

“Mr Epstein told me to check on you,” you glanced at Ringo and George. Both were looking at you which didn’t help making you feel calm. Rather, you could feel sweat forming at the base of your neck.

John huffed and sat down in a chair next to Paul’s. Paul looked at you with his ever charming smile and said, “it’s nothing to worry about. Just John being John, y’know.”

John threw a napkin at the young man and both laughed. You smiled with a nod, reassured by his words, and slowly made your way down towards the other half of The Beatles. You willed your heart to calm down. Unsuccessfully.

As you neared, you got a good look at the two men. They wore the matching suits, as the typically did when you saw them. Ringo wore a dark blue cord cap, possibly borrowed from John, and his many rings.

While George looked… looked just great. The sunlight shone throughout the many windows of the train which hit him just right; reminding you of paintings you would see in really fancy galleries. His hair was getting long, shaggy, indicating it was time for a haircut. But honestly? You liked it this way, if not longer. It would frame his cheekbones and sharp jaw perfectly.

Realising you had been staring; you quickly glanced out the window, pretending you had seen something there. You slowly looked back at them. Ringo was looking down at his cards and George was… looking directly at you… huh.

“Mind if I bother you?” You pointed at the chair situated between Ringo and George.

“You’re no bother,” George smiled at you as you quickly sat down, feeling warmer and warmer. God, you felt like such a hormonal teen around this guy.

They returned to their card game. You weren’t sure what game it was. You had only ever played Go Fish and it didn’t look to be that. Perhaps Gin Rummy? Either way, it looked like Ringo was winning as he was sitting and looking rather smug.

George licked his fingers before moving around his cards and you felt a leaping sensation in your chest. He did it again and the feeling moved further south. You closed your eyes, hoping to will it away. You were not getting an erection on a train. You were not- shit, you opened your eyes again and George was smiling broadly towards Ringo. His canines proudly protruding across his lips as he licked them over with his tongue. Damn it.

The train of thoughts that lead to couldn’t be stopped and you suddenly stood up; the chair skipping across the floor as you did so. You muttered a meek ‘ _sorry_ ’ and hurried towards the toilets.

You looked incredibly flushed as you took a look upon yourself in the bathroom mirror and hoped to God that it hadn’t been visible to the other men. How it couldn’t be, you dared not to think about. You were a bright shade of pink, you pupils dilated as you took deep breaths to come yourself down.

Oh, it was fucking useless. Your erection was happening whether you wanted it to or not and you flung yourself unto the closed toilet seat and quickly unbuttoned your trousers to lighten the growing tightness that pushed against the cloth. You had never masturbated in public before but you couldn’t very well go back out to the band while sporting a very visible erection. That would be humiliating! And definitely would lead to questions you wouldn’t want to answer.

Shit. It was going to happen either way.

You quickly shoved both your trousers and pants to your ankles as you wetted your right hand under the sink and gently took a hold of your growing cock.

Images of George rushed to your mind as you slowly moved your hand in rhythmic movements, up and down at a gentle pace. Of him holding you down in heated makeout sessions. Of him flashing those fangs as he bit down on your shoulder as you took you to town. Of him going down on you and vice versa.

You bit down several moans at the thoughts as you moved your free hand down to cup and massage your balls. You had to be quiet. And as much as you wanted it to be quick; it took the time it had to.

But just as you stifled a moan of a certain name the door to the toilet swang open.

Shit! You forget to lock it. You yelped and in your panicked state; did absolutely not know what to do, other than shutting your eyes and hope for the best!  _You goddamn coward_ , you cursed yourself. You heard your name whispered in a familiar voice. In a far too familiar voice and the door clicked shut, and locked.

You dared to open your eyes and saw that it was…. George? Yes, it was George. Who was looking down at you with dark eyes and an unfamiliar look across his face.

“…G-George?” You finally got out as you swallowed deeply. Feeling dehydrated and all kinds of jittery. His presence and the domineering way he looked down at you did not at help you  _lessen_  your erection and it’s tight growing feeling.

“Do that again,” he growled.

You must have looked perplexed as he reinstated in a hushed voice as he stepped closer; “what you did when I first came in.”

Oh! Now you knew what he meant and slowly started to pump your shaft as you tried to maintain eye contact with him. It was hard to do. His dark eyes bore into your skull as he looked on silently as you panted.

Slowly, he went down on his knees in front of you and grabbed a hold on your tie; pulling you down to meet his lips in a fierce kiss. The hand on your cock stilled as you focused unto the kiss but you soon felt George’s hand replace it in swift movements, and another soon made it way to your balls, making you moan into the kiss and George took the opportunity to push his tongue in. It was so good. He was so good. Working swiftly with his hands and tongue; making you completely forget where you even where.

He moved down to take in your width into his gaping mouth and you bit hard down into your wet lip at the sight. You were sure it was going to puncture but, God, how you didn’t care. This was all you truly wanted and you still hardly believed it was really happening.

He was a beautiful sight as he looked up at you with his dark eyes as he smirked around your dick. It was all too much and you soon felt yourself reach an orgasm and a tightness grow in the pit of your stomach. You warned him of such with stifled moaning and groans of his name. He hummed but didn’t pull away. Instead, he guided you through it and swallowed it all up as you came heavily into his mouth.

“God…,” you were breathing heavily as you came down from your high. You heard him snicker as he stood up and placed a wet hand came across your cheek in a soft caress.

“I’ve wanted that for so long…” he said and you looked to him with wide eyes. “Really?” He nodded with a single laugh and leaned down to kiss you. It tasted of salt and something you didn’t know. Must have been yourself you could taste. It was strange but… not bad.

“You were such an adorable mess before,” he moved to kiss your forehead, “so I just had to see what was going on with you. Good thing I did.” You nodded eagerly, almost headbutting him in doing so. But he only laughed as he swiftly evaded your head.

You sighed heavily as a calm swept over you and noticed the rather dark spot on the groin of his dress trousers. He was erect. And very much so. You nodded towards it with an encouraging sensation coming, “need help with that?”

“Definitely,” he flashed his wonderful canines and pulled you into a kiss as you hands travelled downwards to unzip his dark trousers. You felt giddy and that the day could only get better from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe


End file.
